Unexpected
by Branson'sDarling
Summary: Drama equals Downton Abbey, we all know that. What if Mary figures out some stuff about Tom and her? What if Tom finally accepts the truth hidden beneath his friendship with Mary? Well, you need to read this to find out. This is a sequel to Downton Abbey.


_**First of all, I hope you all had a good start into the new year.**_  
 _ **I also hope you all enjoyed the Christmas special of Downton Abbey. I did, except Mary/Henry and Tom's story... I just can't overlook the love between Tom and Mary. Anyway, I thought of writing a sequel to Downton Abbey to let the story unfold my way... this idea just came into my mind and I had to write it immediately. That doesn't mean that I will give up on my other story 'Hope' though. Just wanted to put the first part of this one out there. I hope you enjoy it and I wanted to thank you for all likes and comments which encourage me to write so much.**_

* * *

The Crawleys were all pleased. Robert and Cora were happier than ever that their daughters were settled and got their second chance at love. Edith was happily married and working, Mary was pregnant and even Thomas Barrow, who was unlucky and unhappy for so long, was the new butler and he did a great job.

It was late January when Tom was left alone in the library late at night. He was drinking a glass of whiskey, smiling inwardly how well everything turned out for him, Edith and of course, Mary. He had been in London a week after New Year's Eve to meet a potential investor for their local business and decided to ask Laura Edmunds out for dinner. It was lovely and he felt encouraged to pursue another date with her, but hadn't had the chance yet to go to London again.

The creaking of the door made him aware of somebody's presence. He looked up and saw Mary approaching him. She was smiling.

"What are you still doing up?" Tom asked in curiosity. She had gone upstairs with Henry earlier on.

"I could ask you the same," she replied in a mocking manner, before she went on to answer his question. "Henry is already asleep, and to be honest, I was bored just sitting in our room when I could come down here to read a book."

Tom laughed. "I guess I am in your way now."

"Not at all, Tom. I am actually glad you are still here so I will be spared the dilemma of picking the right book to read." She grinned at him.

Tom was shaking his head in amusement and let out a giggle. "My pleasure."

It was silent for a minute when Mary sat down on the sofa next to Tom.

"So, when were you going to tell me about your dinner with Miss Edmunds?" Mary eventually asked, looking at Tom.

Tom sighed. He didn't tell anybody, but it didn't really surprise him that Mary somehow knew. "To be honest, I wasn't planning on telling anybody before a second dinner or anything like that."

"So you want to see her again…" Mary trailed off, waiting for Tom to talk.

He just took a sip, ignoring Mary's inquiry.

"I see. I am disappointed in you that you are not confiding in me as I always do in you."

Tom sighed, feeling slightly guilty. He knew Mary was hurt by his apparent distrust in her, but something prevented him from talking to Mary about anything to do with his love life, which had been non-existent for a long time and might now be on the rise again. He wasn't going to apologize for this, for not telling her, because it would be a lie. And he wasn't a liar; he didn't want to be a liar. So he stayed silent once more.

"Well, now is your chance then. How do you feel about her?" Mary looked him straight into his eyes, determined to get at least one answer.

Tom could feel the determination, too, and reluctantly gave in. He wasn't going to bare his soul though. "I am not sure," he said. "Although I am sure that I want to see her again."

Mary's face lit up in a beautiful smile, a smile reserved only for her loved ones.

Tom was confused.

"I am so happy to hear that Tom. It's time you looked after yourself… All I want is to see you happy," Mary said genuinely.

He slightly nodded, inwardly something changed though. It was her smile. He didn't know how to feel about it. It was definitely time for changing the subject, taking the focus away from him towards her.

"How are you, my dear Mary? Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course, I am over the moon for Henry."

"I understand Henry's happiness, but I asked about you…" Tom said.

"Well, I am good I suppose. It's just that…" Mary trailed off, her face going blank.

"What?"

"It's just that I feel and fear Henry is going to love our baby more than George and I wouldn't want for George to feel less loved." Her face reflected her concern; she was frowning by now.

Tom couldn't help but lean forward, towards her. He took both of her hands in between his and calmly but firmly said, "I've seen Henry with George. He loves him."

"I know… I am sorry." Mary shook her head due to her own stupidity.

"Don't be sorry. You have every right and reason to feel like that, to fear a lack of fatherly love in George's life. How can you not? He is Matthew and your son…" Tom stopped, waiting for Mary to look at him. She looked up, straight into his eyes and Tom continued. "But let me tell you that George will always have a man, a father figure, in his life who loves him with everything he has, who loves him so dearly. If it's not Henry, it's always going to be me."

"Thank you." She heard the sincerity in Tom's voice and knew that Tom loved her son. Mary's tense face brightened up a bit, a hesitant smile creeping onto her face. However, a smile that vanished quickly…

Tom knew immediately what she was thinking about. "And I am going to tell George stories about Matthew, how his father was such a kind, honest, straight forward and honourable man, how you two fell in love and how he made me feel part of the family and was my best friend. But most importantly, I am going to tell him how his father loved him more than anything else in the world."

By now Mary's eyes were home to tears and she was trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. This was rarely the case… actually, never the case.

"George will know his father, know about his father. I will make sure of that." When Tom finished, he squeezed Mary's hands slightly a last time before letting them go.

Mary swallowed a few times before she was able to speak clearly again. "You are his best man, indeed."


End file.
